Abaddon Dragon Slayer Magic
Abaddon Dragon Slayer Magic (アッバドンの滅竜魔法, Abbadon no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic which has gone lost to the ages, thus earning it the right to be called a Lost Magic and is in its design intended to slay Dragons and especially other dragons of a similar element. The element in question being fire which has been pushed to its absolute zenith. Description As mentioned above, Abaddon Dragon Slayer Magic, also referred to, and more commonly known as Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic '(煉獄の滅竜魔法 ''Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō), is a Caster Magic which has gone lost to the ages, thus earning it the right to be called a Lost Magic and as it was forged and created with the intent of slaying momentously powerful creatures which could seemingly not be slain by any other means, making it a Slayer Magic and most of all, a Dragon Slayer Magic, a magic focused around the transformation of the mage's body into a physiology more familiar to that of the dragons, great and legendary creatures of such astonishing might that they breach the realms of common sense and goes to absurd heights. This change to the body results in the mage becoming capable of the same feats as the parent dragon, making the caster able of generating, manipulating and even consuming the element of fire for means of combat and rejuvenation, fire itself being a visible effect of the process of combustion – a special type of chemical reaction. It occurs between oxygen in the air and some sort of fuel, whichever form it ever may take. The products from the chemical reaction are completely different from the starting material, releasing heat, light and various other products of the reaction itself. However, unlike ordinary and dull fire magics, the Abaddon Dragon Slayer does not simply draw strength from ordinary flames, but rather the very concept of heat and fire itself, allowing it to tap into the fearsome powers of the hypothetical flames of The Lake of Fire. Indeed, These particular dragons and their disciples can conjure and wield the power of Purgatory itself, a realm of the afterlife said to be the temporary stay of the wicked sinners until the flames have burned away the sins from their pure, wayward souls, flames so powerful and intense that they dwarf out any and all other fire magics into obsoletion. As if this was not enough to strike fear into the opposition, the dragons and dragon slayers who possess this magic have another source of power which they can tap into. A power said to have almost devastated the earth at one point. The ancient might of the '''Ten Primal Suns, a collection of, obviously, ten suns of which only one remains. By tapping into this hypothetical power, the Abaddon slayer can boost their powers even further. With this power in hand, the Dragon Slayer becomes a living walking inferno, scorching everything in touch and reduces any and all things to ash. Despite its incredible power, its existence was for a long time called into question because of the lack of tangible evidence of it in history. This element proved elusive and near mythical, even amongst fellow dragons. It was once believed that The Flame Dragon King himself, Igneel, had been a wielder of this magic considering his rise to such a position of power amongst his kin, but due to the nature of his adoptive son's inferior fire element, this too has been called into doubt. According to Feng, any dragon who would have wielded this magic would have been widely renowned for their greatness, ascending beyond Kings and even Emperors, rising to the ranks of the Dragon Sovereign, a being above what any other mortal being could ever hope to accomplish, even standing above other dragons, effectively rising to a rank all their own. It was also believed that the great Atlas Flame might have utilized a magic similar to this as hs body of flames carried the same properties of this primal magic, to burn away offending magics, garnering it the epithet of The Cleansing Blaze. But upon witnessing the magics true state, this was a dismissed notion as Atlas Flames fire proved to be a mere shadow in comparison. Feng has somehow managed to achieve hold of this magic through Lacrima transplantation, not only proving its existence but also having become one of the most powerful dragon slayers of his day and age. The fires of Abaddon has its primary source of immense power from the hypothetical realm of torment and purging fire. It is said that within purgatory, the flames achieve their intensity from the imbued feelings and desires of the ones caught within it, growing stronger by their wishes and misery. By tapping into these emotions, the fire grows to unthinkable heights, fueled by passion, sins, and dreams. As if that was not enough, it also grows stronger by the same traits from its wielder, empowering the fire through their own passion. However, as it does with everything of considerable power, there is a cost to wielding it. The concept of good does not exist to these flames, searing everything vile without hesitation. Sadly, in the "eyes" of the hellish pyre, everything earthly, mortal or not, is sinful, vile, and evil, leaving no stone untouched in its approach. If anything is considered evil by these flames, it'll burn and leave nothing. Even the likes of gods, angels, and so many other beings are not free of their own evil, making these fire effectively a threat to anything living. So, with that said, does that mean that one has to be pure of heart in order to use it? Well here is the kicker, nothing besides the core of the soul is pure, and as the soul is ever beset by wickedness, there is still no escape. So how does one wield this magic in the first place? The simple answer is sheer determination. One must will these flames into purpose, command them purely through one's own will. Determination is the backbone of all life. The will to survive, the desires to accomplish one's goals, the dreams of their own paradise, all of these things are the stepping stones to wielding this intense pyre. Through the mage's determination, the fire will be beckoned to serve. The flames hold no interest over good or even the use of evil, as neither matter. All it sees is corruption which must be cleansed by purifying fire. So no matter the path one may take, the flames will serve, and do so well. But one should be sure to not wield it without purpose. Should one's determination falter, should the will of the mage be found lacking, if by any chance one allows their mind to be clouded by doubt, the flames will consume thee as well. It takes so little for the flames to become one's own worst enemy, beginning to burn away at your own sinful being, scorching thine body to ashen pieces. Begin to doubt your purpose, your determination will falter along with it, and as that happens, the flames will begin to turn against you, breaking through the barrier of will to slowly burn away at your body. It starts off as a small build up of heat within, but before long, if nothing is done, the heat will spread, eventually igniting the very ethernano within and setting the body of the mage ablaze. This is the fate of all who would dare to wield this magic and not be trained for its use, making it most ill-advised for even the most potent of fire-wielding mages to try and manipulate, as this vengeful intensity will scorch away at them in an instant if they are without proper training and preparation. No lack of oxygen can kill this pyre, no amount of water in the world may quench this inferno, no ice, whether of the earth or other realms, are safe from the never ending blazes. Even typically believed superior elemental wielders such as God Slaying flames and elements are paltry and insignificant before this fire. Truly, all elements shiver before the approach of the all-consuming blaze. It should also be mentioned that other slayers of the fiery element are unable to consume these flames, not for any lack of ability, but rather that it combusts the ethernano within the body rather than replenishes it. This goes beyond mere consumption. The very presence of the fire brings torment upon any mage as it causes the magical particles to excite themselves and heat up, causing a searing sensation within them. Should the fire strike their foes, it will actually burn away chunks of magic power within them, lessening their power and magic reserves, as well as causing immense pain in the process. Innate Abilities * The Deadly Blazes of Sin: * The Sanctified Pyres of Virtue: Spells Trivia Category:Caster Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Lost Magic Category:Slayer Magic